1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color communication apparatus and a color communication method which communicate color image data, and a storage medium which stores the color communication method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, it has been known to use a color communication apparatus which has a color scanner and a color printer to perform a communication with a partner's device. In the apparatus, an original to be transmitted is read as a color image by the color scanner, and obtained color image data is stored in a memory. Then, if the partner's device has a color communication function, the apparatus transmits the color image data. On the other hand, if the partner's device does not have the color communication function, the apparatus converts the color image data into monochrome (black-and-white) image data and then transmits the converted monochrome image data.
However, in an above conventional communication procedure, in a case where the partner's device cannot receive the color image data, it must be performed a wasteful image process must be performed in which a large amount of color image data is first stored in the memory and the stored data is then transmitted.
Further, in the above conventional procedure, if a transmission instruction in a color transmission mode is performed to transmit the original as the color image but the original is automatically transmitted as a monochrome image because of some reason such as, e.g., the partner's device cannot perform a color communication, an operator will erroneously believe that the original was transmitted as the color image. Therefore, the original which is intended to be transmitted by the operator cannot always be transmitted.